Trick or Treat
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU. Elena's POV. Elena thinks she's just going to pass out candy to the Trick or Treaters. Things get interesting when Damon comes by.


**Trick or Treat**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: In honor of Halloween, I decided to do this little story in which Elena is giving out candy to the kids in the neighborhood and a certain blue-eyed vampire stops by for a little treat of his own. No spoilers, just take it as it's written.**

_Elena's POV_

I always loved Halloween, especially since I got to dress up and pretend that I was someone else, even if it was only for one night. I also loved it because it meant going from house to house and getting candy from the people who were kind enough to give you some. What with Mystic Falls being a small town, there was no shortage of kids who went around Trick or Treating. This Halloween was no exception, because I saw a whole slew of them coming toward my house. As soon as I heard the knock at the door, I was greeted with chorus of "Trick or Treat!"

"Oh, what great costumes you guys have," I said, seeing a variety of costumes, ranging from Disney Princess to superheroes like Batman, Superman, etc. "Okay, I think all of you deserve something special." I handed them two pieces of candy each. "Here you go."

When I heard them all saying thank you, I laughed as I placed the bowl of candy on the table by the door and no sooner did I do that than I could've sworn I felt a presence in the house. I knew that Jeremy was out, so it couldn't have been him, and Alaric was at a Halloween party, so it wasn't him either.

"Damon, is that you?"

Sure enough, he appeared as soon as I said his name. He gave me one of his signature smiles and his blue eyes twinkled. He was dressed in what looked like 1930s gangster clothes, complete with a fedora hat. To complete the ensemble, he held up a fake Tommy gun.

"What gave me away?"

"Well, for one thing, you have a strange habit of popping up whenever you feel like it," I said. "Nice costume, by the way. Who are you supposed to be, Dick Tracy?"

Damon rolled his eyes. "No, Al Capone."

"Figures," I said. "So, since you were around in the 1930s, did you..."

"Did I what? Hang out with him?" said Damon. "Maybe."

"So, what brings you here?" I said. "No kids come by the boarding house?"

Damon smirked. "Oh, I had a few. In fact, they loved the special bowl I placed the candy in. You know, the kind with the little plastic hand that grabs you the second you reach for the candy? It was hilarious."

"You would use something like that," I said. "But, you didn't answer my question."

"Okay, I guess I came by because I wanted to get in on the fun."

"Damon, aren't you a little old for Trick or Treating?" I said, raising a curious eyebrow at him. "And besides, you're a vampire. I doubt candy will be good for your fangs."

Damon raised an eyebrow as well. "Hey, I'm young at heart." He smirked at me again and wagged his eyebrows. "And I'm not here for candy." He saw the look on my face. "Relax, I wasn't talking about your blood, as tempted as I am. Besides, I had a bag before I came over."

"Okay," I said. "If you weren't talking about my blood, what _were_ you talking about?"

Damon approached me and pulled me into his arms. "How's this for an answer?"

Before I could say anything, he captured my lips with his in a deep, tender kiss that seemed to set my soul on fire. I returned the kiss without hesitation, moaning against his mouth as our tongues collided. Shit, I certainly wasn't expecting this.

I pulled away after a few minutes and gazed into his blue eyes with my brown ones. "Good answer. Though, I never imagined that I'd be kissed by Al Capone, much less a vampire dressed like him." I smiled at him. "Since you're here, would you like to hand out candy with me?"

"Sure. Under one condition."

I dreaded asking him, but had to know anyway. "What's that?"

"Let me scare the little buggers."

"Damon, I won't let you show your fangs," I said. "Do you _want_ them to have nightmares?"

"Come on, it's Halloween," said Damon. "Besides, they'll think it's part of my costume."

I rolled my eyes. There was just no arguing with him. Well, if he wanted to have a little fun, I saw no harm. "All right, but don't attack them. The last thing I want is some mother to yell at me because my boyfriend tried to go after her kid."

Damon did a mock salute. "Scout's honor."

I was tempted to say, "_You_ were in the Scouts?," decided against it. After all, he did promise to limit himself to just being scary and not vicious. Plus, I doubted any of the kids even knew what he was supposed to be. Hell, I didn't even know it at first.

Just then, the doorbell rang and, excusing myself, I grabbed the candy bowl and after I had given them two pieces, Damon made with his scary face, which caused the kids to scream out in fright and went running. I closed the door, put the bowl on the table again, and Damon retracted his fangs, laughing after he was back to "normal mode."

Calming himself, he said, "How was that?"

"I must admit, that was pretty scary," I said. "And thank you for keeping your promise about not attacking them."

"I always keep my promises, Elena," he replied. "I'm a gentleman, after all, and gentlemen are true to their word."

I was about to speak again, but found myself silenced by another scorching kiss. This was, beyond the shadow of a doubt, the best Halloween I ever had in years, and I had Damon to thank for it. He made it enjoyable. And I was pretty sure those kids he scared were going to remember this for a long time.

**~ FIN**

**Note: Since I haven't done a holiday one shot in a while, I thought I'd do something like this.**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
